scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Livingston
Kitty Ray Livingston Ship: Airship Isabella Title: Captain's Personal Guard Age: 101 Race: Human Vampire Homeworld: Quina Hometown: Wythe County Virginia Date of Birth: November 16, 1801 Personality Mischievous, adventurous, playful... crazy. Biography Kitty Livingston The lady I was born November 16th in the year 1801. I was born in Wythe County, Virginia. I lived with my Father, my Mother, and my older brother, Edwin. We were a rather high class family in our town. Father was a business man. However I was not destined to stay in my comfortable home. We lost my dear brother when I was a short four years old. I don't remember much about him, but Father and Mother said we got on well. We decided to start a new life. So in the summer of 1805, when my family had the resources, we relocated to San Antonio, Texas. Though we were no longer a highly regarded family we got by. Mother scrubbed clothes,and Father did what he could here and there. I did small things cooking, gardening , anything really easy and enjoyable. mostly I just got in the way though. But on the whole things faired well for us. One night years later though, Father had drunk himself half to death. He began yelling and, it frightened me and so I got Mother. She told me we had been robbed, our lock box was completely empty, and even the gun was gone so we had no way to feed ourselves, or pay what debts we still had. They told me they would have to sell our house and move once more, she said father would probably have to work in the mines, and I would be put to use where ever I could and I would work every day from sun up to sun down. Being only twelve I couldn't understand what was going on, so I fled. I ran into the woods I knew so well, the woods where nothing unexpected happened, the woods I spent my days in. But today when I went to the woods and I met someone I had never seen before. A woman with long red ringlets and light skin, and an all around nice appearance and demeanor. She seemed so pleasant that I even forgot to ask her why such a lady would be in a dark, damp place like this. So, despite my day, I would never be so improper as to not introduce myself. She look startled for a moment but then she curtsied and introduced herself as Phoebe May. She then turned and walked deeper into the forest. When I was about to turn and leave, she beckoned I follow her. She was such a person that no one would dream of refusing her invitation. So I followed. As she walked I noticed a kind of beauty and grace about her I hadn't seen before. Mesmerized, I followed her deeper into the forest. When we came upon a small cozy looking house she invited me in. I was so deeply entranced I couldn't find it in me to refuse. But after all, why should I? I thought to myself. I could be bothered to stay for tea.... Phoebe made polite conversation for a few minutes and then seemed to fall into deep thought. I sipped my tea and waited for her to continue speaking. Soon I realized that she didn't intended to speak anymore. Detaching my gaze from her I looked absently around the room and began to wonder if she should leave. Then I saw something that intrigued me. In the corner sat a well loved, rather old, violin. “Do you play?” I asked excitedly. She jumped as if pulled from a far off place. And then a strange look came about her, almost a sly look... but it was not possible for this kind harted women be sly... “Indeed. Would you like to hear?” “Oh yes please!” I eagerly answered. She laughed and began to play a lullaby. It was the most lovely thing I had ever heard. She played it with the kind of skill that would take hundreds if not thousands of years to master. But, oh, it was beautiful! Before long my eyes began to feel heavy and I nodded of. I woke with a start. Phoebe was staring down at me with a terrifying look in her eye, and in that moment I knew that it had been stupid to follow her. I opened my mouth to scream but she clamped an abnormally strong hand over my mouth and laughed. It was only then that I saw the fangs, and then my end came rushing towards me. The only thing I remember next was the pain. And then blackness... When I regained consciousness, I had a sense of missing time. As if the sun had gone down and rose again many times since I had... well died. I could feel it, I knew that I was only breathing out of habit and that if I stopped my body would continue on. The world seemed so clear and for a split second I wondered how I had missed so much, the beauty of every piece of dust floating idly in the room, each course fiber in clothing, the really beautiful stuff in life was only seen after death. That's poetic. I thought bitterly. Perhaps I would have lingered on the loss of my mortality if in that moment an overwhelming thirst hadn't come over me. A hunger, so insatiable perhaps the gods themselves wouldn't been able to fill me. I felt my fangs lower into place, my vision became tinted a rose color and life glower brightly. I snatched up a rabbit and ate it. It was the nastiest thing I had ever consumed. The blood tasted wrong, as if my body knew what it wanted and this was clearly not it. So I gave into the bloodlust. It clouded my mind a bit, so I do not have an accurate description of what happened next. The next clear thing I remember clearly is drinking the last drop of my lifeless mother. Mortified, I dropped the corpse. Looking around I realized my father had met the same fate. I sat there for hours starting at what had once been my home and family. I tried to cry but tears would not come, the animal within me wouldn't allow me. I soon came to the realization that this place held nothing but memories of a different life, a different person. I decided then that only one could remain, or perhaps the animal decided, but either way, I set fire to the place I once sought refuge and comfort. I was beyond remorse. I was beyond terror. I was beyond hope... No one could save me now all I could do was simply survive. I walked to the front door of my house for the last time. I dragged my hands across the walls like I had done so often as a child. But now the walls were covered in flames. I didn't care, I didn't even feel the pain and I absently wondered if such a thing as I could feel pain. I watched our old family picture became unrecognizable, the chandlier my mother held in such high regard fell to the floor and Father's liquor cabinet exploded. I hung my head, knowing that I had done this. In a small part of my mind I could tell that the animal was enjoying this. When I had held my lifeless mother in my hands I had sworn that I would not give in again. But the pain was so much I felt like I would drown in it. As I stood in the doorway of my old home the creature offered a solution. I could let it shoulder my pain, it could control my body, it could be the one of us to survive. When the ceiling above me collapsed, it was the animal that got us out of the way. It was then that I knew it would be for the best if she could have control. I suppose a vampire's promise to themselves means nothing anyway, and with that I faded into my own subconscious. With one last look at my flame engulfed home, I turned and ran into the clear, dark night. Kitty Livingston The vampire 1900 Days faded into weeks, and weeks into years, and all the while the memory of who I once was faded into the corners of my mind. I was a vampire it was as simple as that. I had become a statistic, just another monster that Quina, my dimension, was so famous for. I even herd that most ships don't take crew members from here and they killed all stowaways on sight. Quina has always had a reputation for dark things, my old self was to naive to see it. But vampires aren’t the only things that lurk in the alley ways here. My years past in a blur that gradually became clearer as everyone I once knew died. My old self let go, until she was only a mere memory. And so I was right when I once said that only one of us could live, and she was right when she said I would be the one of us to survive. I smiled as I came out of the house. I had just slaughtered the whole family. They had just had their first child. The little girl couldn't have been more than a year old. In the back of my mind a small bit of me felt bad. But when I looked at it again, they had been a good choice. The father was abusive, the mother was a drunk, and they were going to kill the child anyway. As I wiped the remaining blood off my lips and idly walked the streets of Galveston I began to play my flute. I had found it in the house of a nurse I had eaten a few years back. I played a cheery tune, and settled in the middle of the port. It was more crowded at the docks today. I loved to watch the flicker of candles from the ships against the night sky. I missed the sunrise, that was the only part of my mortality I missed. I had heard roomers that away from the Quina sun, vampires like me could stand in the sun and only get a sunburn. But it would be hard to find out for myself, no dimension jumping ship would ever let me on. But what were they gonna do, shoot me? I giggled again and cracked a note, making a few people turn their heads. I stopped playing and stood up, looking around. In the distance I saw an airship. It was much different than the small boats below her. They were rather rare in the port, and I had never seen one. I skipped down the road until I was standing in front it, she was pretty. I liked it, classy, it would do. Down the side of the ship, almost to battle worn to read, was the name “Isabella”. I wanted to see the world, I wanted to move. I didn't want to stay in Texas, and an airship was the only way to get out. The only reason I had stayed in Texas was because I knew I couldn't get past the border checkpoints. They only allowed people throw during the day to try to keep vampires out. But this, this was my ticket out. Now for how to get on. Before I could really think about it, a watchman came up behind. “You there! Lassie! What are you doing out here so late?” He demanded. I simply smirked, raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the airship. I knew he was about to move before he did, I could here his heart beat faster in rage, I could hear the intake of breath, and his arm about to raise. I let him reach his arm up, but before he could grab my shoulder to turn me around I took his arm and twisted it behind his back to a painful position. Giggling I nestled into his neck and smelled him. In that moment It dawned on him what I was. “You wouldn't, you wouldn't dare. Not here in this public place. Do you know who I am?” He whispered. “Tasty.”I chirped “And honestly, you mustn’t believe what you say since you sound so scared.” “Please!” He begged, raising his voice. “They always beg.” I purred, releasing my hold on his arm. But instead of running he dropped to his knees. He wasn't as old as I originally thought. He was probably in his mid to late thirties. He had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. He looked terrified. “Please.” He whispered again. I crouched down to be at eye level and cocked my head. “You didn't run.” He laughed at that. “I don't think I'll try my luck. To think I could out run a vampire? No way.” “Aww but the chase is the best part.” I pouted. “Then I don't think I'll move if that's OK.” “You're no fun.” And with that I turned and began to once again think about how to get on the Isabella. I could swim and then crawl up the side. But I hated the water, I would rather slaughter the whole crew and drive the ship away myself. But that wasn't an option either. I guess I could jump. I thought to myself. I bet if I judged it right I could jump all the way from here to there and land silently. I had never really tried out my vampirisam in this way before, but hey I'm a vampire. I stood a good ways back and then waited till no one was on eye sight. I could kill them but it would be easier to get on the ship without the alarm going up. No, this was the best way. I smiled, the old me would have been proud. Kitty Livingston, the notorious vampire, not killing people when she had the chance. i laughed again in the darkness and settled in for the wait. About three hours before dawn the last watchman nodded off. With one last look at the docks, I bounded forward and leaped with all my might. I almost shot clear over the ship, but luckily even though I had missed my landing zone I had still been quite about it. It was then that I picked up a scent I knew only to well, fresh blood. It was coming from the kitchens. For any one else they would have written it off as animal blood, but not me. I could smell it. I felt my fangs snap into place as I neared the source. My vision went red as I found the false wall, and when I found the pile of bodies, I couldn't hold back. I had gotten through three of the corpses before I heard a banging in the kitchen. When the racket finally stopped I heard a sharp intake of breath. I turned around and bared my fangs at the women. She had short brown hair, but she wore a funny pink cap over it. In her hand she tightly clutched a pencils and in the other she held a pad of paper. I laughed an artist. How useful aboard an air vessel. And with that I turned back to my meal and dung in. In the background I heard an alarm go up and people shouting. Lots of people saying “vampire!” But it didn't matter to me. What mattered were the four other bodies I had yet to start in on. Greedily, I grabbed the next one. I noticed this one was female. She had had black hair. She had been stabbed to death. I spit this one out though, she wasn't as fresh as the others were. I turned around to see the whole crew assembled and the captain coming towards me. I lifted my lip up to reveal my fangs. To which he raised his gun and shot me in the chest. My fangs retracted and my vision became clear. “What did you do that for? I wasn't done with diner.” I asked cocking my head. A women with red hair, a bowler and a wedding band to match the captain's came forward then and pulled him to the side. They began to whisper in fevered tones. “Why did you do it? All those people.” Asked the girl who found me. “Me? All those people? I don't think so.” I giggled. “They aren't even fresh” I laced my fingers together and began to hum. I looked at the stars. I didn't know very much about them, but I did know a few constellations. While trying to find Orion, something caught my eye. There was a dark mass in the rigging. I looked at the other side of the ship. It wasn't there on that side. The mass jumped down quietly and raised a gun. The artsy girl saw the assassin at the same time I moved into action. He aimed at the captains back and instinctively I jumped in front of the bullet, taking it full force in the shoulder. Before the gunner even had time to react I was on top of him and in one swift motion I snapped his neck and bit in. The captains wife rushed to me. “Are you all right, that was a nasty shot you took dear.” I deftly raised an eyebrow and showed her my all ready healing wound. What a strange woman... The captain cleared his throat. “I seem to owe you my gratitude.” He said motioning to the dead assassin. “For What?” I asked, giving him a questioning look. “Saving my life.” “Oh him? Yes indeed, he tasted good.” I chirped The captain spotted the flute in my hand and his face lit up. “You play the flute?” “I do.” “Ihave always wanted to learn, perhaps you could teach me.” “If you'd like.” I answered. “But those are hard to find in Quina, where did you get one?” He asked. “Oh, I ate someone.” I answered happily The crew just looked at me in astonishment and glanced at each other. “Is it something I said?” I asked, honestly bewildered. The captain just shook his head and continued “I am in your debt. Is there something I can do for you?” “Well I was wondering if I could book passage...” “Book passage? We aren't a passenger vessel.” He answered. “However we do seem to be low on crew at the moment.” His wife chimed in. The captain shot her a look. “Amelia, are you sure it's a good idea?” “She won't hurt us. She's only a child.” “That's not what I-” He started “Well I’m not gonna eat you, if that's what you're worried about.” I laughed. “Besides y'all are my ticket out of this hell hole.” The captain sighed, then smiled. “I guess I do owe you the shadow of the doubt. Would you like a place aboard Isabella?” To fast for the human eye to see I hugged the captain “Oh yes please!” He seemed slightly uncomfortable but didn't reacted except to say. “That's going to take some getting used to. I'd like to introduce you to Mr. John Ocelot, our cook... At least for the time being, the man has horrible taste if you ask me.” He gestured to a man standing beside the artsy girl. “He'll see to all your... um needs.” Moving once again unnaturally fast I stood in front of him and held out my hand expectantly. “I'm Kitty Livingston, pleased to make your acquaintance.” “Well Kitty,” he said creepily. “Welcome to the crew.” - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Characters